Wireless communication involves transmission of encoded information on a modulated radio frequency (RF) carrier signal. A wireless receiver includes an RF antenna that receives a wireless signal, and a demodulator that converts the RF signal to baseband. In order to correctly decode the received signal, some system components are required to reduce the time domain effects of noise and more specifically multi-path delay spread (MDS), classically known as intersymbol interference (ISI). In general, a receiver includes a filter, or system of filters, intended to eliminate as much noise and ISI as possible.